(Black) Rabbit & Wolf
by ArRuSwari96
Summary: [Up!Chap4] Prey and Hunter Beccome A One / [Continued Story of Rabbit & Wolf] EXO K,EXO M,B.A.P and SHINee's FanFiction! DLDR!
1. Teaser

_._

_._

_Author__** ArRuSwari96**_

_Proudly Present_

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini yang dimaksud dengan _Lumina'Castle_ ? Benar Benar mengerikan…" Zelo mengusap tengkuknya pelan—ia sedikit merinding melihat kastil itu padahal jarak mereka masih sedikit jauh.

"Ayolah oppa! Tak biasanya kau seperti ini " goda Hajung.

"Aku tahu—tapi entahlah perasaanku tak enak Hajung-ah…"

.

.

.

.

.

_A Continued Story _

_Of_

' _**Rabbit And Wolf'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah ada kata untuk menyerah, Kim Junmyeon-ssi?"

"Tidak akan bodoh…." Suho mengeretakkan gigi serigala-nya dan menatap leader vampire itu dengan tatapan mata kuning miliknya yang tajam.

.

.

.

.

_**The End **_

_**Of**_

_**Battle**_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Andwaeeee! Lepaskan Jongin-ie!"_

"_Tidak Taemin-ie…DIA MONSTER! DIA BUKAN ADIKMU LAGI!"_

"_Jongin-ie bukan Monster Ahjussi….Jongin itu dongsaeng Taemin-ie…Appa,tolong Jongin appaaa…..Jebaaaaallll….."_

.

.

.

.

.

_**IS BEGIN !**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**B.A.P** by _**TS ENTERTAINMENT**_

_**BANGHIME**_

_**DAEJAE**_

_**JONGLO**_

.

.

.

**EXO** by _**SM ENTERTAINMENT**_

_**SULAY**_

_**HUNHAN**_

_**KAISOO**_

_**CHANBAEK**_

_**CHENMIN**_

_**KRISTAO**_

_._

_._

_._

_With a New Cast_

_._

_._

_._

**SHINee** by _**SM ENTERTAINMENT**_

_**LEE JINKI**_

_**KIM JONGHYUN**_

_**KIM KIBUM**_

_**CHOI MINHO**_

_**LEE TAEMIN**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Boggoshipo Jungsoo Oppa….Neomu Jeongmal Bogoshippo…." Yeoja itu menatap langit yang mulai meneteskan Air hujan—matanya beralih ke pepohonan lebat tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman seakan seseorang menatapnya dari sana dan juga tersenyum padanya.

"Gomawo telah memperhatikanku dari jauh selama ini—Mianhae,jika aku pernah mengecewakanmu…. Aku akan berjuang lebih keras agar menjadi _Rabbit_ yang hebat sepertimu oppa….Saranghae…."

.

.

.

.

.

**(BLACK) RABBIT And WOLF**

'_**Prey and Hunter Beccome A One**_'

.

.

.

.

.

.

_!COMING SOON!_

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1 : Lumina'Castle

_**CHAPTER 1**_

**Lumina'Castle**

**0-X-O-X-O-X-0**

Malam ini,Bulan bersinar pucat dan penuh. Semilir angin membuat music dengan gesekkan dedaunan dan rerumputan—menciptakan melodi yang tenang namun menyeramkan. Dibawahnya berdirilah dengan kokoh bangunan tua yang megah dan anggun sekaligus mengerikan. Itulah _Lumina'Castle—_tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka yang jaraknya tak jauh lagi dari tempat mereka berada.

"Jadi ini yang dimaksud dengan _Lumina'Castle_ ? Benar Benar mengerikan…" Zelo mengusap tengkuknya pelan—ia sedikit merinding melihat kastil itu padahal jarak mereka masih sedikit jauh.

"Ayolah oppa! Tak biasanya kau seperti ini " goda Hajung.

"Aku tahu—tapi entahlah perasaanku tak enak Hajung-ah…"Zelo berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa tak enak yang ada dihatinya.

"Arra aku juga oppa…mengingat tadi kita diserang bertubi tubi kurasa wajar saja kalau ini terasa sedikit aneh—aku juga merasakan hal hal yang tak wajar….." kata Hajung

"Malam ini memang terasa terlalu aneh Hajung-ssi…" kata Sehun "Entahlah angin juga terasa tak seperti biasanya…."

"Terlalu mengerikan…" tambah Luhan yang berada di sebelahnya. Hajung hanya mengangguk mengiya-kan. Dinding bebatuan Lumina'castle tampak angkuh menyapa mereka dari kejauhan. Menampilkan makna seakan akan mereka tak pantas untuk memasukinya.

Mereka memperlambat jalan mereka ketika jarak mereka hampir dekat dengan gerbang luar kastil itu. "Terkunci rupanya…" katanya Himchan datar. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan ? Tak mungkin kita meloncatinya kan itu tidak sopan…"

**GRAAAAKK GRAAAAK**

Tiba tiba ada suara suara roda berputar dari dalam dinding gerbang itu dan gerbang itu terbuka membuat mereka sedikit waspada karena mereka tak tahu bisa saja akan ada mahluk mengerikan apa yang keluar menyerang mereka lagi.

"Benar benar aneh…." Kata Chanyeol. Matanya melihat ke sekitar mereka—kosong dan sepi. "Tidak seperti biasanya….terlalu mencurigakan…."

"Ini terlalu mudah…" gumam Kris pelan "Sangat terlalu mudah malah…."

"Ge,apa mungkin para penghuni-nya sudah tahu kalau kita akan datang ?" tanya Tao.

"Kemungkinan itu ada Tao-er…"

"Tapi kita tidak tahu tujuan mereka memang menyambut kita atau sebaliknya,hyung…" tambah Jongup. Tao dan Kris mengangguk untuk meng-iyakan saja.

"Begini saja, untuk amannya biar aku dan Yongguk yang akan masuk terlebih dahulu kalau sudah aman kalian baru masuk bagaimana ?" kata Suho.

"Aku juga ikut…" kata Hajung. "Bagaimana ?"

"Kalau itu sih terserah kamu…" kata Yongguk. '_Informal-nya Gukkie oppa mulai lagi deh…_' batin Hajung sembari sedikit cemberut.

Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga memasukki gerbang itu. Ketika memasukinya Hajung merasa dia berada di abad pertengahan—dimana masih terdapat banyak raja,ratu,putri,bangsawan dan para kesatria yang memakai baju besi berkeliaran di dalam kastil ini.

Suho dan Yongguk menatap ke arah sekitar mereka di dalam kastil—terdapat lapangan berumput yang sangat luas. Dibagian dalam dinding kastil itu terdapat sepetak kecil tanaman semak bunga yang memanjang mengikuti alur dinding kastil itu dan ah jangan lupakan kalau tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri terdapat air terjun buatan dekat tangga yang menuju pintu masuk kastil itu yang seakan menjadi pengawalnya. Jauh dari perkiraan hajung yang memikirkan akan menemukan pemandangan yang mengerikan—entah apapun itu—tempat ini begitu anggun jika disebut mengerikan seperti yang dikatakan penduduk sekitar daerah ini, itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Hajung saat ini.

Hajung menatap kelangit malam yang dipenuhi awan beriringan dan bergantian menutupi cahaya pucat bulan. Hajung dapat melihat menara menara yang menjulang tinggi,dipuncaknya terdapat patung patung _gargoyle_—patung yang berbentuk biasanya makhluk dengan tubuh manusia dan berwajah serta bersayap kelelawar yang terlihat mengerikan—yang terbuat dari batu granit dan patung ini memang mengerikan tapi memang umum jika kastil kastil seperti ini memiliki beberapa patung _gargoyle_–yang konon katanya—sebagai penjaga kastil dari roh jahat ataupun roh yang dapat menyakiti penghuni kastil itu.

"Oke…" suara Husky milik Yongguk menyadarkan lamunan Hajung "..Sepertinya cukup aman…"

"Yah,setidaknya untuk sampai saat ini…"balas Suho.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahukan mereka…." Kata Hajung. Ketika dia hendak berbalik menuju keluar dari kastil itu dari salah satu jendela menara kastil ia bisa melihat sebuah kilatan cahaya seperti pantulan dari iris mata yang berwarna _silver_. Hajung membuka dan menutup matanya cepat—memastikan ia sedang tak berkhayal atau berhalusinasi—tapi ia tidak menemukan apa apa lagi setelahnya disana.

"Hajung-ah ada apa ?" tanya Yongguk setengah berteriak pada Hajung yang terdiam tak jauh dari gerbang—membuatnya sadar tujuannya untuk keluar dan memanggil anggota EXO dan B.A.P yang lainnya.

"A—Aniya….Mianhae,akan ku panggil mereka secepatnya…" Hajung langsung pergi keluar dari gerbang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tamu kalian sudah datang…" kata Jonghyun.

"Begitu kah ? Ahh….akan kubuka kandang Chimera ia pasti merindukan udara luar—dan kawan bermain yang bagus tentunya…." Kata Key yang mengambil sebundel Kunci yang terbuat dari besi yang terlihat sangat berat. "Eonnie….Taemin ikut! Taemin mau ajak main Arachne punya Taemin…"rajuk Taemin.

"Okey…lebih banyak lebih bagus bukan ?" kata Key. Taemin mengangguk dan menyusul langkah Key. "Hyung…sepertinya kita harus berjaga diruang tengah barangkali mereka berhasil lolos dari makhluk makhluk kesayangan mereka berdua itu…"

"Aku setuju…" balas Jonghyun "…Aku jadi ingat pertama kali kita punya chimera itu….aissshh,menyebalkan…."

"Menyebalkan karena kau yang menangkapnya untuk hadiah hyung ke nuna tapi Key nuna malah menyayangi makhluk itu di banding hyung bukan…" ledek Minho. "Aiisssshhhh….KODOOOOOOK! JANGAN MEMANCINGKU ARRA!" Jonghyun mengejar Minho hingga ke tujuan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppadeul…di dalam aman…."

"Benarkah ?" tanya Zelo tak yakin. Hajung hanya mengangguk.

Ia tak begitu percaya akan semudah ini—yang pernah ia baca rata rata para vampire bersikap licik,ia khawatir kalau ini hanya jebakan saja yang dibuat oleh para vampire vampire itu. '_Tak mungkin kalau mereka membiarkan kami masuk begitu saja kecuali kalau memang mereka berbeda dari vampire kebanyakan yang licik…_'

Walaupun Zelo tak mempercayai semudah itu mereka bisa masuk tapi pada akhirnya mereka masuk kedalam.

"Wah, bagian dalamnya ternyata tak se-menyeramkan bagian luarnya…."kata Luhan pelan.

"Aku heran apa benar yang tinggal di sini itu vampire? Tidak seperti kastil vampire lainnya…."kata Xiumin.

"Entahlah hyung…mungkin nanti kita akan tahu…" balas Chen.

Mereka mulai mendekati pintu masuk kastil itu—Suho,Kris dan Yongguk sudah menunggu mereka disana. Ketika Kris akan menyentuh pintu itu, tiba tiba pintu itu terbuka—bahkan sebelum Kris mengetuknya. Mereka terdiam semuanya kini dalam satu pikiran yang sama—Ini memang terlihat seperti jebakan tapi kalau ini jebakan bukankah akan lebih mudah jika menjebak dari depan gerbang daripada di pintu masuk kastil seperti ini ?

Mereka memasuki sebuah Hall yang sangat besar yang sesuai dengan besarnya kastil itu. Dengan lampu gantung Kristal yang berwarna kehijauan di tengahnya dan beberapa patung serta karya seni lukisan di beberapa sudut dan dinding di Hall tersebut.

'_Sampai saat ini keadaaan aman…_' batin Hajung '_Tapi kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres…apalagi tuan rumah tak keluar untuk setidaknya menyapa kami…_'. Pikiran Hajung kembali mengingat kilatan cahaya silver yang tadi sempat membuatnya tertegun—ia merasakan kalau itu pertanda bahaya,apapun itu. '_Apa mungkin kilatan silver itu…kilatan mata salah satu penghuninya ?_'.

"Bukankah ini agak aneh…" kata Tao pelan "Agak terlalu mudah…"

**DEG SRIIIIINNNNGGGGG**

Tiba tiba mereka semua merasakan sebuah tekanan yang amat kuat—badan mereka seperti diremukkan oleh sesuatu. Mereka hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit yang sangat kuat itu.

"Haaah….Haaahh…A—Ada apa sebenarnya ?" kata Luhan pelan sembari menahan rasa sakit yang ada di sekujur badannya. Sehun memrangkul Bahu Luhan.

Kyungsoo mendekati Kai yang mulai sedikit pucat dan juga kesakitan tentunya dengan tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di badannya sendiri "Kai-ah..eunghhh…Gwencahana…". Kai menatap wajah khawatir hyung kesayangannya. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan dan memeluk D.O dari belakang mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

**DEG DEG SRIIIIINNNNGGGGG DEG DEG**

"Aaaaaahhhhhh…"

Gelap—itulah yang kini ada dalam pandangan mereka

Takkan ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

|| || _**To Be Continued**_ || ||

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

:: Author's Note ::

Annyonghaseo! *bow*

I'm Back! ^^

Yah,author tahu terjadi simpang siur dan gonjang ganjing gegara cerita sebelumnya FF ini alias ' Rabbit And Wolf' ada yang bilang The end dengan sangat tidak enaknya._.

Mianhae… ._.)

Sebelumnya Author mau kasih tahu kalau alasannya author gak satuin adalah karena teaser-nya aja sih berbeda banget sama cerita lengkapnya—dan itu entah kenapa bikin author gak nyaman…Jadi kalau ada yang baru baca cerita / FF ini harus baca yang 'Rabbit and Wolf' dulu biar agak konek gitu…

Kkk~

.

.

.

.

.

Last

Review Juseyo ^^

Your Reviews is My Mood maker Guys^^


	3. Chapter 2 : Sapphire's Rabbit

_**CHAPTER 2**_

**Sapphire's Rabbit**

**0-X-O-X-O-X-0**

Himchan membuka matanya perlahan. Yang ditatapnya kini hanya rerumputan—yang Himchan yakini—di lapangan luar kastil itu. Himchan menggerakkan badannya perlahan dan ia merasa aneh karena sendi sendinya tak bisa digerakkan. '_Ke—kenapa badanku tak bisa digerakkan?_'. Himchan berusaha memberontak—menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya ke segala arah,ia baru menyadari kalau Ia terikat oleh sesuatu yang berwarna putih ketika ia menatap ke pergelangan tangannya yang terletak disampingnya. '_Benda ini mirip dengan…_'.

**Tes Tes**

Himchan merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menetes di lehernya—membuatnya membeku sejenak dan tak berani untuk mengubah posisi kepala-nya kini. '_Ja—Jangan bilang kalau ini…_'. Himchan menelan saliva-nya berat. Himchan melirik sedikit dan nafasnya tercekat ketika ia menyadari kalau seekor makhluk berbentuk laba laba kini sedang menindihnya dengan taring tajam yang mendekati wajahnya. Tetesan itu berasal dari taring makhluk tersebut.

'_Damn…dimana yang lainnya ?_'

Mata Himchan bergerak kesana kemari dengan panic mencari member B.A.P atau EXO yang lainnya. Dia menemukan Yongguk dan juga Zelo tapi karena pergerakannya terbatas—ditambah dengan keadaannya yang kini memang sedang ditindih oleh makhluk mengerikan ini—ia tidak bisa mencari yang lainnya.

"YAK,_ACROMANTULA_ JELEK! DISINI BODOH!"

Himchan tiba tiba mendengar suara teriakan Hajung yang mengakibatkan _Acromantula_—Makhluk itu menyingkir dari Himchan. Himchan hanya bisa bernafas lega—Tangannya mencari katana miliknya untuk memotong benang benang yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat.

Untungnya makhluk itu tak menjauhkan katana itu dari Himchan dan dengan sedikit rontaan ia berhasil meraih katana-nya dan memotong benang yang menjalin pergelangan tangannya dan juga di semua bagian tubuhnya.

Himchan mengamati keadaan sekitar—Makhluk itu masih berhadapan dengan Hajung yang menjauhkan makhluk itu dari Himchan agar ia dapat menolong yang lain. Himchan mulai menolong Zelo."Junhong-ie…Irreona…Ppali!" kata Himchan sembari menepuk nepuk pipi Zelo setelah sebelumnya ia memotong jalinan benang di pergelangan tangan dan Kaki Zelo.

"Eunngghhh….ada apa hyung…"

"Kajja….bantu aku membebaskan yang lain…."

Akhirnya Zelo-pun mulai membantu Himchan untuk menyadarkan yang lain. Sementara Zelo membangunkan yang lain,Himchan pun membantu

Hajung yang kini berhadapan dengan dua ekor _Acromantula_ sendirian.

"Ugghhh…brengsek…." Umpat Hajung ketika salah satu tangannya mulai terbelit oleh jaringan benang itu. Semakin sering Hajung bergerak dan berusaha untuk merobek benang itu—kedua makhluk itu semakin banyak mengeluarkan jalinan benang untuk membuat Hajung terikat tak berdaya.

**SLAAAAASSSSSHHH CRAAAASSSHHH GRAAAAAAAWWWWWW**

Jongup memotong bagian _abdomen_ salah satu _Acromantula_ itu dan membelahnya menjadi dua—membuatnya menampilkan lapisan lapisan dan organ dalam tubuh makhluk itu dalam balutan darah yang berwarna merah kebiruan.

Melihat temannya mati menggelepar dan terbelah menjadi dua, _Acromantula_ yang satunya lagi mulai mengamuk dan menyerang Jongup dan pergi meninggalkan Hajung.

"Hajung-ah…gwenchanayo ? Mianhae….","Nde, Himchan oppa….gwenchana….aku pikir suaraku tak akan membangunkanmu oppa…" kekeh Hajung."Kau tak terkena efek yang tadi Hajung-ah ?" tanya Himchan. Hajung menggeleng. "Hyosung-unnie melindungiku….jadinya dia yang terkena…"

Himchan mengangguk mengerti.

**BANG BANG BLAAAARRR**

Yongguk dengan tepat menembak jantung makhluk itu bersamaan dengan meledaknya bom milik Jongup yang membuat makhluk itu menjadi sesuatu yang abstrak(?) dan tak bisa lagi dikenali makhluk dari jenis apa.

"Haaahhh…syukurlah hal ini selesai…." Kata Jongup sembari jatuh terduduk—merasa lega. "Kurasa kau harus me-_reset_ ulang settingan waktunya di markas kalau misi ini sudah selesai, Moon Jongup…" Sindir Yongguk. Yah,kalau saja bom Jongup tak dirangsang dengan tembakan Yongguk—mungkin kini mereka berdua menjadi santapan makan malam makhluk itu. Jongup hanya memutar bola matanya

"Arraseo hyung…Arraseo….".

"Omong omong dimana para _werewolf_ itu ?" tanya Yongguk.

"Zelo-ya…kau sudah mendeteksi mereka ?" kata Jongup pada Zelo

"Nde hyung—aku juga sempat berpikir seperti Yongguk hyung tapi tak kutemukan dimanapun juga,tapi…."

"Tapi apa oppa ?" tanya Hajung.

"Ada yang aneh—kau tahukan Hajung-ah kalau radarku bisa menembus dinding atau perlindungan apapun…". Hajung hanya mengangguk. "Radarku tak bisa menembus dinding kastil ini…."

"Energy Shield dan Wave…." Kata Youngjae Singkat. "Mungkin kekuatan itu yang membuat kita tadi pingsan dan radar Zelo tidak bisa menembus dinding kastil ini…."

"Berarti…"

"Yah, ada pemilik kekuatan itu disini dan siapapun itu pasti berusaha mengacaukan misi ini…" jelas Youngjae

"Dan kemungkinan besar mereka pelaku-nya yah ?" kata Yongguk. Youngjae hanya mengangguk.

"Kita harus menemukan para werewolves sebelum—"

**GROAAAAARRRRRRRRR**

Mereka semua terdiam. Mereka seperti mendengar suara raungan sesuatu.

"Hyung…kalian dengar itu ?" tanya Zelo. Yang lainnya mengangguk.

'**Kita pergi dari sini sebelum ada makhluk lain yang menyerang kita…**' kata Hyosung melalui telepati miliknya. Secepat mungkin mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ah, itu pintu masuk yang tadi kan ?" kata Zelo yang menyadari pintu masuk kastil itu ada di depan mereka.

"KALIAN PIKIR AKU AKAN MEMBIARKAN KALIAN MASUK BEGITU SAJA ?"

Mereka semua menengok ke arah asal suara itu. Disana terdapat seorang yeoja yang menaiki seekor hewan—ralat—monster dengan wujud berkepala tiga dengan badan bagian depannya berbentuk singa serta badan belakangnya berbentuk kambing dan memiliki ekor dengan kepala ular serta bersayap naga.

'_I—Itu Chimera…_' batin Yongguk yang mengenali makhluk itu.

"Daripada kalian masuk kedalam… bagaimana kalau kalian menemaniku dan juga hewan kesayanganku 'bermain' ? Kan Kami jarang kedatangan tamu…."

"Tsk—jangan bercanda…."

"Ani…aku serius….oh,apa kau merasa kurang ? Jangan khawatir aku lumayan punya banyak mainan disini…."

Tiba tiba,_Gargoyle_ yang ada di kastil itu menjadi hidup dan mulai berada di kiri dan kanan yeoja itu. "_Gargoyle_ itu menjadi hidup ?" kata Hajung dengan pelan. "Nah bagaimana kalian mau bermain ? Ah,yah perkenalkan Key imnida…senang bertemu dengan kalian…."

'_Yeoja ini gila…_' batin Hajung.

"Nah,Chime….kau mau bermain bukan ? _Now it's your turn cutie…._" Key—yeoja itu mengelus kepala hewan itu dan langsung melompat dari punggung makhluk itu ketika meraung dan mulai menyerang B.A.P, Hajung dan juga Hyosung. Dengan tiga kepala dan juga ekor yang bisa dikatakan hidup sangat sulit bagi mereka untuk menemukan titik buta dari makhluk ini.

"Oppa…punya ide?" Tanya Hajung.

"Entahlah Hajung….untuk sementara sepertinya kita hanya bisa menghindar dulu untuk sementara…" kata Youngjae.

"Begitu ya…"

Hajung hanya menatap yeoja itu. "Oppa…boleh aku pinjam _bow_ milikmu ?"

"Boleh sih…tapi untuk apa ?"

"Pinjam saja kalau aku kasih tahu nanti oppa malah protes…." Kata Hajung.

Setelah memegang _bow_ milik Youngjae, Hajung langsung mengalirkan mato ungu miliknya ke panah itu. Untung saja panah itu tak hanya bereaksi dengan mato milik Youngjae tapi juga mato yang lainnya.

Hajung mempersiapkan anak panah-nya. Ia membidik Key tepat di jantungnya, karena ia mendengar kelemahan kaum vampire adalah di jantungnya. Ketika ia melepaskan anak panah itu, salah satu _gargoyle _itu menghalangi anak panah tetapi karena mato milik Hajung sangat kuat, panah itu menghancurkan makhluk itu hingga menjadi bongkahan bongkahan batu tanpa arti.

'_Ughh….Sialan…._' rutuk Hajung dalam hati.

"Kau mau bermain denganku langsung ?" yeoja itu mengeluarkan sebuah smirk yang mengerikan "Akan kuturuti dengan senang hati…"

Secepat kilat, yeoja itu menyerang hajung dengan salah satu senjata milik gargoyle yang sudah hancur itu dan menyerang Hajung dengan bertubi tubi.

'_Sial…yeoja ini benar benar hebat dalam serangan jarak dekat…_' batin Hajung.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa kau tak membalas menyerang eoh ? Kau membosankan…" yeoja itu mulai menebaskan tombak milik _gargoyle_ itu menuju leher Hajung—namun Hajung tentu lebih cepat daripada yeoja itu.

"Kau hanya bisa menyerang dibalik monster monster mu itu…justru kau yang membosankan bodoh…"

"Tch—kau itu…."

Key mulai bertubi tubi menyerang Hajung tapi ia mampu menghindar bagaikan menghindar dari pukulan anak kecil. "Masih tak mau menyerah eoh ?" tanya Hajung datar.

"Hanya untuk anak kecil sepertimu ? Tak akan…"

Hajung secepat mungkin meloncat dengan sangat tinggi membelakangi cahaya bulan untuk menghindari Serangan Key ditangannya terdapat anak panah berwarna keunguan—yang terbuat dari mato milik Hajung—yang siap dilepaskan "Kau mungkin lupa…." Hajung mulai membidikkan anak panahnya ke leher key "….kami para _Rabbit_ di anugrahi kemampuan _defense_ yang tinggi…"

**SLAAAAPSSS**

Anak panah mato itu terlepas dan membelah udara malam. "Hanya segitu eoh ?"

**JLAB BRAAAAKK**

'_Cih…Kali ini dia memakai Medusa…_' batin Hajung.

"Kau mau bermain panah panah-an? Baiklah mungkin _medusa_ku akan cocok denganku lagipula kau kan yeoja…._happy playing_…" kata Key—bersamaan dengan sang _medusa_ yang melepaskan selusin panah sekaligus kearah Hajung.

**JLAB JLAB JLAB**

"Arrrggghhh…." Hajung terkena salah satu panah makhluk itu dibahunya. Hajung menyenderkan badannya di salah satu dinding pagar—ia benar benar kesakitan. Ia mencoba untuk mencabut panah itu perlahan. Matanya menatap member B.A.P yang lain, ia rasanya ingin meminta tolong pada salah satu dari mereka tapi mereka sendiri juga kerepotan menghadapi _Chimera_ yang semakin terduduk sembari memegangi luka-nya yang semakin sakit pada saat ia berhasil melepas panahnya itu. Sementara ia merasa perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya, _Medusa_ itu semakin mendekatinya.

'_A—Apa…yang harus kulakukan sekarang ?_'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BANG BANG GRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW**

Hajung tiba tiba seperti tersentak dan tersadar. Medusa itu memegangi rongga matanya yang kini mengalirkan sungai darah.

"Okaayyy….kini ia benar benar buta….ini saatnya…"

Hajung melihat dua sosok dengan jubah berwarna biru sapphire di hadapannya sebelum akhirnya pandangan menjadi benar benar gelap.

"Hajung-ssi…irreona…"

Hajung masih berusaha membuka matanya—badannya masih merasa ngilu yang teramat sangat terutama dibahunya.

"Himchan Hyung bahunya masih sakit—jangan terlalu maksa dia untuk bangun…" kata Zelo—yang langsung suaranya dikenali oleh Hajung.

"Tak apa lukanya tak terlalu dalam….."kata sebuah suara yang tampak familiar di telinga Hajung.

"Mianhae hyung kalau tahu Hajung akan begini…mungkin aku…."

"Ah,gwenchana….lagipula ini juga tak sengaja kan?"

Hajung berhasil membuka matanya perlahan. "O…ppa…."

"HAJUNG!" Himchan dan Zelo memeluk Hajung berbarengan. Hajung sedikit meringis karena tanpa sengaja Himchan menekan memar bekas luka tusukkan.

"Di—dimana yeoja tadi ?"

"Yeoja tadi ? maksudmu Key ?"

Hajung menengok ke arah asal suara. Tak salah lagi dua sosok itu lah yang tadi Hajung lihat. "Mereka yang menolongmu dan juga sedikit membantu kami membunuh Chimera itu…" kata Zelo.

"Wah..wah…kau sudah besar yah _Angela_…" kata salah satu namja itu sembari membuka tudung jubahnya beserta dua kawannya yang berada di belakangnya. Mata Hajung membulat ketika mengenali siapakah sosok dibaliknya.

"_Vincent_ oppa…._Nathan_ oppa dan _Marcus_ oppa…." Kata Hajung dengan mata berbinar. "_ANGELLAAAAAA_ ! BOGOSHIPPO !" Kata Nathan dan Vincent yang lalu berbarengan memeluk Hajung erat. "Nado…." Bisik Hajung.

"Ahem,kau tak rindu padaku _Angela_ ?" kata _Marcus_.

"Tentu saja oppa…." Goda Hajung.

"Kau hanya iri karena aku memeluk _Angela_ bukan kau kan ?" goda _Vincent_.

"Tch—Aniya…" kata Marcus sembari mem-pout bibirnya. Hajung dan Vincent hanya terkekeh geli.

"Kau kenal dengan mereka ya rupanya ?" tanya Yongguk. Hajung mengangguk.

"Mereka _Rabbit_ juga loh…"

"Ne, Annyonghaseo _Vincent_ Lee imnida…"

"_Marcus_ Cho imnida…"

"_Nathan_ Kim imnida…karena kami sudah tahu nama kalian kurasa kalian tak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi…"

"Nathan oppa pembaca pikiran…." Jelas Hajung.

"Eunnnggg—kalian sejak kapan saling mengenal ?" tanya Jongup.

"Sudah lama…sangat lama malah iya kan _Angela_ ?" kata Vincent. Hajung hanya mengangguk.

"Omong omong bukankah kudengar kalian ada di Irlandia ?"

"Nde…tapi kami kesini karena sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan para penghuni kastil ini…"

"Berarti kita punya kasus yang sama oppa…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

|| || _**To Be Continued**_ || ||

.

.

.

.

.

**|| Special Thanks To ||**

**Guest,Reka Elf,Panda MYP,NV,Cho Hanna,Maya22,BangHimDaisuki,Jang Taeyoung,frdinda, dan semua siders yang yah,entah malas atau gak sempat review tapi tentu kalian gak malas menunggu karya author^^**

.

.

.

.

.

Last

Review Juseyo ^^

Your Reviews is My Mood maker Guys^^


	4. Chapter 3 : Twillight of The New Moon

_**CHAPTER 3**_

**Twillight of The New Moon**

**0-X-O-X-O-X-0**

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyadari kalau mereka berada di bagian lain di dalam kastil itu. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing sehingga dia memejamkan matanya lagi sebentar '_Yang tadi itu…tekanan dimensi-nya….benar benar kuat…._'

Tak beberapa lama ia merasakan sesuatu mengusap pelan Surai pirang-nya "Luhan-hyung…luhan-hyung…irreona….". Dengan sekuat tenaga—karena ia masih merasa lemas—ia membuka matanya dan berusaha mendudukan dirinya. Sehun memeluk Luhan erat.

"Syukurlah kupikir kau akan terus pingsan ge…" kata Tao. "Ke—kenapa memangnya ?"

"Kekuatan dimensi-nya—siapapun itu—lebih kuat daripada milikmu dan Kai…" jelas Xiumin. Luhan melirik kearah Kai. Kai masih tergeletak pingsan di pangkuan D.O '_Jadi benar…kabar yang kudengar kalau ada vampire yang memiliki kekuatan dimensi itu…jangan jangan salah satu penghuni kastil ini…_'

"Omong-Omong,Dimana para _Rabbit_ itu ?" tanya Xiumin."Sepertinya musuh kita sengaja memisahkan kita karena aku sudah mendeteksi kalau mereka berada di sisi lain kastil ini hyung…" jawab D.O.

'_Benar Benar Pintar…_' batin Luhan.

Sementara itu,

"Eunngghhh…Kyungsoo hyung…"

"Kai-ah…gwenchana…" tanya D.O pelan. Kai mengangguk pelan—lalu berusaha untuk bangun dan duduk disamping D.O "kalau kau belum kuat jangan memaksakan diri…" kata Kyungsoo dengan nada khawatir. "Aku gak apa apa kok hyung…tenang saja…malah sudah sedikit membaik…"

Sebuah suara yang menggelegar tiba tiba "SELAMAT DATANG PARA WEREWOLF EXO….."

Para member EXO menatap sekitar mereka—mencari asal dari suara itu. "SIAPA KAU ! " bentak Kris."AKU ? APA ITU PENTING BAGIMU ?"

Kris menggeratakkan giginya—menahan kekesalannya. "AH,ARRA…ARRA AKU TAHU KAU KESAL AKAN KAMI TUNJUKKAN WUJUD KAMI…"

Tiba tiba, terdapat tiga bayangan hitam yang berdiri pada pagar lantai atas balkon istana itu. Makhluk itu memakai jubah dengan tudung kepala berwarna Hitam—dari bentuk tubuh mereka bisa dikatakan kalau di hadapan mereka kini terdapat dua namja dan seorang yeoja.

"Bagaimana efek gema ruangan ini ? lumayan bagus kan ?" tanya salah satu namja bertudung hitam itu pada mereka. '_Tsk—apa apaan orang ini…_' batin Suho kesal.

"Tak terkesan ? oh baiklah tak apa….aku juga tak mengharapkan pujian dari kalian kok…" kata Namja itu lagi. "YAK! KALIAN INI SEBENARNYA BICARA APA ?" bentak Kai.

"Wah—Wah…Minnie…_Look who's that guy_ ?" kata Namja yang satu lagi kepada yeoja yang berada di sampingnya. Kai hanya terdiam mendengar namja itu berbicara.

Suasana hening untuk sejenak hingga yeoja itu berkata "_Hello, lil brother_…. _How's going ?_".

**DEG DEG**

Kai mengenal suara itu. Suara yang sangat ia kenal dan sangat Ia rindukan—suara nuna-nya tapi tidak mungkin kalau yang kini dihadapannya….

Mereka mulai membuka tudung mereka.

Kai membulatkan matanya ketika melihat yeoja itu benar benar nuna kembar-nya—Kim Taemin, yang berpisah dengannya ketika ia masih kecil. Taemin sedikit tersenyum kecil kepada Kai. "_Do You_ _Miss Me My Lil'Bro ?_"

'_Di—diakah yeoja yang sering diceritakan Kai sebagai nuna-nya ? benar benar mirip…_' batin Kyungsoo ketika ia melihat Taemin. Kai mengepalkan tangannya hingga tak sadar kalau buku buku jarinya memutih—ia sama sekali tak percaya kalau nuna-nya juga termasuk dalam musuh yang akan dihadapinya.

Kris,Luhan dan Xiumin bolak balik mengamati Taemin dan Kai yang benar benar mirip. '_Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua…._'

.

.

.

.

.

_Seorang namja kecil berwajah tampan ditarik paksa oleh beberapa namja yang berbadan kekar keluar dari rumahnya—dibelakangnya tangan namja itu ada seorang yeoja kecil yang menahan tangan namja yang merupakan kembarannya karena wajah mereka yang mirip._

"_Ahjusshi…Hiks…lepaskan Jongin-ie…Hiks…jebaal…"_

"_Mianhae Taemin-ie…Jongin harus pergi dari sini…"_

"_Taemin dan Jongin harus selalu bersama ahjusshi….Taemin gak bisa jauh dari Jongin…" kata Yeoja itu sembari tetap menahan dan memeluk lengan Jongin._

"_TAEMIN! JONGIN BUKANLAH ADIKMU YANG DULU! DIA MONSTER!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di depan rumah Taemin dan Jongin—dari tatapan matanya ia amat membenci Jongin. "JONGIN BUKAN MONSTER AHJUMMA! JONGIN ITU POKOKNYA DONGSAENG TAEMIN! JONGIN TIDAK PERNAH DAN TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELUKAI TAEMIN…." Kata Taemin membalas teriakkan wanita itu._

_Sementara nuna kembar-nya saling berteriak dengan sang wanita paruh baya itu. Jongin hanya meringis kesakitan—sudah hampir setengah jam keadaan mereka seperti ini._

"_Taemin…" kata Ahjusshi lain yang tak memegang Jongin._

"_Andwaeeee! Lepaskan Jongin-ie!"_

"_Tidak Taemin-ie…DIA MONSTER! DIA BUKAN ADIKMU LAGI!" kata yang lainnya lagi_

"_Jongin-ie bukan Monster Ahjussi…. Jongin itu dongsaeng Taemin-ie… Appa,tolong Jongin appaaa….. Jebaaaaallll….." kata yeoja itu dengan tatapan memohon terhadap seorang namja yang berdiri dengan wajah datar tak jauh dari mereka._

"_Taemin…lepaskan Jongin! Atau kau mau appa memukulmu taemin…"_

_**DEG**_

_Sebulir kristal bening mulai berkumpul di wajah Taemin—ia tak percaya appa-nya,orang yang ia hormati dan sayangi akan setega ini pada anaknya—pada saudara kembarnya…..___

"_A—ppa…"_

"_Nuna….sudah turuti saja perkataan appa…"_

"_Tapi Jongin-ie…Nuna—"_

_Taemin terdiam. Jongin mencium kening Nuna-nya pelan—berusaha untuk menenangkan perasaan nuna-nya yang ia yakin sedang kalut dan panic. Nuna-nya membalas dengan memeluk leher Jongin._

"_Jongin…Hiks….Mianhae…"_

"_Nuna….kau tak salah apapun nuna…"_

"_Ani…aku bersalah…aku…hiks..tak bisa melindungimu sama sekali…hiks…Jeongmal Mianhae…."_

"_Gwenchana…mungkin mereka benar…sekarang mungkin aku tak akan melukai nuna…tapi suatu hari nanti…bukankah bisa saja tanpa sadar aku melukai nuna ?"_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Sudahlah aku tak apa nuna…asal nuna selalu aman aku rela melakukan apa saja…"_

"_Jongin-ie….Jeongmal mianhae…."_

"_Sudah kubilang…nuna tak salah apapun arra…."_

_Taemin masih terisak kecil."Padahal aku percaya kalau kau bukanlah monster tapi…hiks…tapi yang lainnya…"_

"_Ssshhh…gomawo nuna….saranghae…Taemin nuna"_

"_Nado jongin-ie…."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jongin hanya terdiam—menatap nunanya dari kejauhan dengan dalam.

'_Apa…semenjak saat itu….nuna mulai berubah dan bergabung dengan penghuni Lumina'castle' _batin Kai yang mengingat masa lalunya itu—masa lalu yang sebenarnya sangat ia benci untuk diingat. Hari dimana ia berpisah dengan nuna-nya hanya karena ia berubah menjadi seorang _Lycans_—begitulah penduduk desa-nya menyebut _werewolves._

Kai tiba tiba tersentak kaget karena sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh pundaknya—yang merupakan tangan Kyungsoo. Matanya menatap Kai lembut dan sedikit khawatir. "Gwenchana hyung…"

"Kai-ah…" lirih Kyungsoo pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertarungan pun dimulai…..

Para _werewolf_ itu mulai menyerang ketiga orang itu, mereka hampir menyerang dari semua sisi—mengepung ketiga orang itu. Taemin tiba tiba hanya menampilkan sebuah smirk miliknya "_**papusa moarte**_".

**DRUAAAAKKK**

Tiba tiba dari setiap sudut ruangan itu, muncul banyak boneka beruang yang memegang pisau yang mulai menabrak—lebih tepatnya menyerang—mereka. Anehnya, Boneka itu hanya menyerang _werewolf _yang memiliki kekuatan elemen alam sehingga….

**BRASH JLEB JLEB BRUGGH BRUGGH**

"Suho-ge/Yeol-ie/Kyungsoo-hyung/Sehun-ie/Xiumin-ge ge/Chen.."

Kyungsoo mendapat tusukkan di bahunya. Suho dan Xiumin di punggung atasnya. Chanyeol di dekat pinggang-nya sedangkan Sehun dan Chen sedikit beruntung karena hanya mendapat goresan di bahu dan lengan mereka walau luka itu lumayan dalam. Setelah melukai member EXO, boneka boneka itu mulai pergi dari tempat itu dan berkumpul di sekitar Taemin.

"Yah…..kurang dua tusukkan deh…" kata Taemin dengan nada seakan akan dia kekurangan sesuatu. "Tapi…tak apa apa…kurasa sebentar lagi akan dimulai…"

"Apa maksud nu—"

Tiba tiba Kyungsoo yang sedang berbaring—terluka—menggengggam pergelangan tangan Kai dengan sangat Kuat "Jongin…Eunngghhh…sa..kit….". Kai melekatkan jemari-nya ke sela sela jemari Kyungsoo—membalas genggamannya "Hyung-ie,bertahanlah…jebal….". Nafas Kyungsoo mulai terengah engah—ia berusaha meraup sebanyak mungkin udara dan Kai yakin kini hyung-nya sedang kesusahan menarik nafas kerena efek tusukan itu.

"Xiu-ge…Ugh.." lirih Chen pelan. "Ge…jangan terlalu banyak bergerak….Kris-ge sudah menolong Xiumin-gege kok…."

"Wah…wah…efek racunnya sedikit lebih cepat daripada kuperkirakan yah…."

'_Dasar Brengsek…._' Batin Sehun.

"Seberapa banyak kau melumuri-nya eoh ?" kata Namja dengan mata silver. "Tak tahu… Jinki-oppa yang melumuri-nya…oppa tahu kan aku sebenarnya gak suka kalau senjataku pake yang model berat macam pisau perak begitu…" kata Taemin.

**DEG**

Luhan membulatkan matanya. '_Pi—Pisau perak ? Gawat kalau begitu berarti…_'

"Heh,jangan protes—katanya kau sendiri yang ingin menyiksa mereka…kau ini dasar…"

"Apaaan sih…Jonghyun oppaa…." Kata Taemin sembari mem-pout bibirnya " Kan yang ngeluarin energy juga Taemin bukan oppa kenapa oppa malah rebut…weeee…."

'_Mereka sempat sempatnya ngobrol di saat seperti ini…_' kata Kai yang agak sedikit sweetdrop melihat mereka.

Luhan melihat dibelakang mereka bertiga terdapat dua buah vas kuno yang besar. Luhan mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk menggerakkan kedua benda itu dan….

**PRAAAANNNGGG PRAAAAANNNNGG**

"Huh…serangan sepayah itu tak akan melukai kami…" kata Taemin yang boneka boneka miliknya berhasil melindunginya dan juga partner-nya—membuat vas itu pecah dan serpihan serpihannya bertebaran di sekitar mereka. Beberapa juga tertancap di badan boneka milik Taemin itu.

Luhan masih terdiam—mencoba kembali berkonsentrasi untuk menggerakkan pecahan pecahan keramik vas itu dan perlahan pecahan itu melayang, bersiap untuk menusuk mereka bertiga.

**JLAAAB JLAB JLAAAB**

'_Licik juga mereka menggunakan boneka boneka itu sebagai tameng…berarti masalahnya hanya di yeoja kembarannya Kai itu rupanya…ck—menyebalkan…_' batin Luhan yang melihat rencana-nya gagal. "Tak menyerang langsung ya ? Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga bisa…"

Tiba tiba boneka dengan banyak serpihan keramik itu mulai melepaskan pecahan keramik dari tubuh mereka satu persatu. "Nah…boneka boneka kesayanganku…kalian cari siapa pelaku-nya dan bunuh dia…"

3 Boneka dari total 6 Boneka itu langsung menyerang ke arah mereka tetapi mereka tak langsung menyerang. Mereka hanya berdiri di hadapan mereka dan manik kaca dari boneka boneka itu bergerak kesana kemari melihat mereka satu persatu untuk mencari pelaku-nya. Kris dan Tao memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk menyerang boneka itu. Kris menendang boneka itu ke udara lalu membantingnya dan merobek boneka itu begitu juga Tao yang berusaha menahan perlawanan dari dua boneka sekaligus.

Salah satu manik mata boneka itu melihat Luhan dan berhasil mendeteksi kalau Luhan lah yang menyerang _Master_-nya. Ia langsung menghindar dari serangan Tao dan mulai menyerang Luhan.

"Luhan ge!"

**BUGH JREEEB SRAAAAKK DRAKK**

Sehun mendorong Luhan tepat sebelum Pisau perak itu beberapa puluh senti lagi menusuk Luhan—dia mengganti posisi Luhan dengannya sehingga tertusuk tepat di perutnya oleh boneka itu hingga ia sedikit memuntahkan darah segar.

"SEHUN-IE!"

"Wah..wah..elemen alam yang tersisa yah….baiklah walaupun bukan dia pelaku-nya yang aku minta tapi pekerjaanku yang tadi sedikit gagal jadi ada kemajuan sedikit…"

'_Si—al…boneka ini semakin…ugghh…_' Sehun meringis kesakitan menahan tusukkan dari boneka itu agar tak semakin dalam lagi menusuknya—boneka itu sedikit lebih kuat darinya sehingga sedikit demi sedikit semakin dalam. Penglihatan sehun semakin kabur, dia yakin sebentar lagi ia pasti tak sadarkan diri—entah untuk sementara atau mungkin selamanya yang paling buruk.

'_Setidaknya juga luhan hyung tak kenapa kenapa… Mianhae,hyung kalau Seandainya… Seandainya aku tak sadarkan diri untuk selama-nya…_'

Ketika boneka itu melepas tusukkannya,badan Sehun langsung limbung dan jatuh ke tanah—cairan merah membasahi pakaiannya di bagian perutnya. Luhan yang semenjak tadi menahan amarah langsung menyerang boneka itu dalam wujud _werewolf_-nya dan mencabik cabik boneka itu sebagai pelampiasan emosi-nya. Setelah boneka itu hancur, Luhan dengan sigap menuju ke arah Sehun."Hunnie…Sehunnie…" perlahan Luhan mencabut pisau yang menancap di Sehun. Sehun sedikit membuka matanya,nafasnya sedikit tersengal.

"Lu—Han hyung…" lirih Sehun yang masih menahan sakit. Luhan menahan—menekan luka Sehun dengan tangannya. "Jeongmal mianhae…"

Sehun menatap Luhan yang disudut matanya mulai berkumpul bulir bening—nyaris menangis. Tangannya mengusap pelan pipi Luhan "Gwencha..ugh…na…Hyung…?". Luhan mengangguk—menghapus sedikit bulir air mata yang berkumpul di sudut matanya.

"Gege…kau tak apa ?" tanya Lay ke Suho. Suho mengangguk walau ia sedikit meringis kesakitan kini. '_Sial…lukanya tak kunjung cepat menutup…_' batin Lay kesal."Ada healer di sini rupanya…". Lay menatap namja berpupil silver—Jonghyun dengan tajam. "Sayangnya racun itu mempunyai efek membuat seorang healer tak akan mampu menyembuhkan luka kalian…"

'_Jadi itu alasannya ? penyebab kenapa seberapa lamapun aku mencoba menyembuhkan suho gege tak berhasil…_'

"Jadi mungkin teman teman kalian akan mati kehabisan darah….wah…wah sayang sekali yah…" kata Taemin. Tanpa mereka sadari kini Tao dan Kris dan juga Kai berada di belakang mereka dan langsung menabrak mereka dan membanting mereka bertiga ke lantai pertama. "Saatnya serangan balasan bodoh…" desis Kris. "Ba—bagaimana mungkin kalian—"

"Pengendalian waktu…" kata Tao datar "Mungkin kau akan sedikit terkejut…". "Hnngg,begitu yah ? baru pertama ini aku melihatnya—kekuatan langka yang benar benar hebat…"

Yah,Kris memang meminta Tao untuk menghentikan waktu dan membuat ia dan juga Kai bisa menyerang mereka dari belakang tanpa diketahui oleh boneka boneka milik Taemin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nathan Oppa…" kata Hajung

"Nde ?"

"Berapa lama kalian menyelidiki kasus ini ?" tanya Hajung penasaran. "Entahlah…mungkin selama musim semi ini—benarkan Marcus…"

"Bisa di bilang begitu…" balas Marcus dengan sedikit malas. "Kau sendiri kenapa bisa berada di sini Angela ?"

'_Sejak kapan Hajung dipanggil Angela ?_' batin Daehyun. Hubungan antara Hajung dan para Sapphire's Rabbit ini terlalu misterius baginya.

"Ceritanya panjang…" kata Hajung "Aku gak yakin kalau oppa senang mendengarnya…"

"Ayolah…" pinta Vincent "Aku penasaran…"

"Baiklah kalau memang Minnie oppa penasaran…"

"Kau labil Park Hajung…"

"Mwoya ? Apa maksudmu Kyu-ppa…." Kata Hajung sambil mem-pout bibirnya. "Kau memanggil kami dengan nama asli kami…kau itu…"

"Hei…Hei…sudah sudah…jangan berantem sekarang oke….nah,Hajung kau boleh bercerita sekarang…" sela Ryewook. Hajung mulai menceritakan segala duduk perkara-nya. Mulai dari awal hingga ia disini—bersama para _werewolves_ EXO.

"Jadi mungkin juga tetua _werewolves_ itu juga yang meminta pada kami untuk membantu kalian..."

"Memangnya kenapa ?" tanya Yongguk penasaran.

"Kau tahu kami sempat bertarung dengan mereka sebelumnya karena mereka sempat mengacau juga waktu itu…" jelas Nathan—Kim Ryewook.

"Jinjja ? Bagaimana bisa ?" tanya Himchan

"Well, bagaimana yah…mendengar ceritamu tadi—"

"Kami tak jauh berbeda sebenarnya….mereka mengadu domba kami juga hanya saja bukan dengan werewolves sih tapi beberapa elf pohon—entah apa maksud mereka…" Sergah Kyuhyun.

"Mungkinkah untuk menghancurkan para _Rabbit_…" tanya Youngjae. "Kudengar beberapa ras tak menyukai kita—mungkin saja _Vampire_ salah satu-nya…"

"Tapi kenapa ? dan untuk apa?" Tanya Hajung.

"Entahlah…hanya mereka saja yang tahu…"

Suasana hening sejenak, yah para Rabbit tak hanya tidak disukai oleh _werewolf_ saja tapi banyak juga dari yang lainnya. Itulah alasan mengapa Hajung tak ingin diberi tanggung jawab sebagai wakil yang membantu Yongguk menjalani tugas dan peran sebagai kelompok _Rabbit_—ia merasa belum sekuat kakaknya bahkan Yongguk atau Himchan sendiri.

"Eh, kok bisa…"

"Ada apa Zelo-ya ?" tanya Jongup.

"I—Ini…radarku…entah kenapa tiba tiba…"

"Sudah bisa ? dimana mereka?" tanya Hajung.

"Umm—sebentar ini baru saja bisa mungkin akan memakan waktu sedikit lama…"

Suasana hening lagi sejenak Hajung dan B.A.P—minus Zelo—hanya bisa menahan saliva-nya berat menunggu hasil lokasi para member EXO.

"DAPAT!"

"Dimana ?" tanya Himchan.

"Tepat ditengah ruangan kastil ini…."

"Kami tahu arah tercepatnya…kami sempat mencari informasi tentang struktur kastil ini…." kata Vincent—Lee Sungmin.

"Mohon bantuannya ya oppa…"

"Ah, ya sebelumnya aku hendak berbicara denganmu sebentar…"

"Ada apa Sung—"

Tangan Hajung ditarik menjauhi member B.A.P dan lainnya. Setelah lumayan jauh…

"Oppa…ada apa ?" tanya Hajung pelan.

"Kau bisa mengaktifkan _mato_ ungu mu sekarang ?"

Hajung menggelengkan kepala-nya, "_Mato_-ku itu tak sehebat punya Dennis oppa…".

"Aku tahu Hajung tapi…" Sungmin terdiam dan menggantungkan kata katanya—ia seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Kau masih belum yakin kalau kau itu mampu seperti—bahkan lebih dari—Dennis Hyung kan ?"

"Ani…"

"_Liar_…."

"Aniyo…."

"Gojitmal…"

Hajung terdiam—ia juga menghindari tatapan Sungmin. Sungmin menghela nafas-nya.

Tak tahukah Hajung kalau mato miliknya dan Dennis merupakan mato yang langka dan paling kuat ?

**Greb**

"O—Oppaa….."

"Kau itu hebat Hajung-ssi—lebih dari apa yang kau rasakan dan kau tahu…" bisik Sungmin pelan. Hajung terdiam.

'_Hangat dan Nyaman…mirip seperti pelukkan Jungsoo oppa_' batin Hajung dalam dekapan Sungmin—sedikit menutup matanya. "Tapi, baiklah kalau kau tak mau…aku juga tak memaksa kok…Mian…."

"Memangnyaa….kalau boleh aku tahu kenapa ?" tanya Hajung sedikit penasaran.

"Well…sebenarnya kalau aku memberitahumu soal ini..Leeteuk hyung pasti menceramahiku habis habisan…"

"Opppaaaa—jebaaaall….Bbuing~ Bbuing~"

"Uggghh,Hajung-ah…Aegyo-mu itu masih payah—sama seperti dulu…"

"Makanya jawab aku kenapa…tenang aku gak akan bilang sama Dennis oppa…oke…"

"Janji ?" tanya Sungmin. "Nde…" Hajung mengkaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking milik Sungmin.

"Sejujurnya,keadaan Dennis hyung tak sebagus sebelumnya…"

"Maksud oppa ?"

"Kami juga seperti kalian dan EXO ketika kami sudah kembali berbaikkan dengan para ELF itu dan menemukan kalau panghuni kastil ini lah yang mengadu domba kami…dan…"

"Dan…"

Sungmin hanya menghela nafasnya. "Ahh,Hajung-ah…aku tak tahu bagaimana aku harus menceritakannya…."

Sungmin berpikir sebentar. "Kami sempat bertarung dan oppamu…oppamu…yang paling parah terluka…"

**DEG**

"Jinjja? Tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau oppa terasa baik baik saja…"

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Sewaktu aku pingsan ketika kami berhadapan dengan _banshee_ aku merasakan mato yang ku kenal milik Jungsoo oppa…awalnya aku tak tahu siapa tapi ketika Yongguk oppa menanyakan apakah aku mengenal namja yang bernama Dennis aku langsung yakin kalau itu Leeteuk oppa…memangnya siapa lagi kan yang bernama Dennis?" jelas Hajung.

"Haaaahh….jadi begitu…." Kata Sungmin sembari memegang keningnya—terlihat pusing sendiri. "Oppa…waeyo?" tanya Hajung.

"Para penghuni _Lumina'castle_ itu paling andal di bagian mengolah racun…." Kata Sungmin "dan oppamu yang paling parah terkena racun itu aku pikir _mato_-nya akan lama stabil tapi ternyata perkiraanku meleset…."

"Lalu….apa….oppa baik baik saja?" tanya Hajung dengan nada khawatir. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengelus surai coklat milik Hajung. "Nde,tenang saja…mendengar ceritamu bisa kusimpulkan kalau dia sudah membaik dan kok…"

"Syukurlah…."

"Ah, ya tapi kita harus segera mencari teman teman _werewolf_-mu itu….aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan mereka…."

"Ne…arra….aku rasa aku akan mengikuti permintaanmu oppa…"

"Ma—Maksudmu Hajung ?"

"Aku akan mengaktifkan-nya….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

|| || _**To Be Continued**_ || ||

.

.

.

.

.

|| Author's Note ||

A…Anyonghaseo….*bow 90 degrees*

Bulukkan banget yah nih cerita.-. baru sadar udah lumayan lama banget jarak author bikin dua chapter ini sama chapter sebelumnya….

Yah,karena author tahu sih…author gak bisa langsung dapat ide banyak dan juga yah…lagi lagi urusan dunia nyata(?) yang bikin saya gak bisa lama lama dengan dunia maya dan computer…

Kalaupun bisa itu juga lagi lagi untuk tugas sekolah *nangis* maklum deh anak tahun terakhir SMA jadi yah,lebih banyak sibuk bikin tugas ini itu. Ini juga author nyicil loh bikin baris tiap baris-nya…apalagi ditambah handphone kesayangan author di sita sama guru kimia yang killer -_- *pundung seketika*

Untung di dalamnya kagak ada lagu lagu Kpop kesukaan author paling satu dua lagu yang buat jadi ringtone hape…semoga aja ntu nomor ada seseorang yang gak sengaja nelpon lumayan ringtone hape author kan lagu EXO yang '_Wolf_' bagian awalnya itu ( kata temen author(?) ) serem loh…. *pinjem _devil smirk_ punya Kyu-ppa*

Lah, ini kenapa author mendadak jadi curcol sih….*plak*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Last,

Review Juseyo ^^

Your Reviews is My Mood maker Guys^^


	5. Chapter 4 : Rabbit-Wolf VS Vampire

_**CHAPTER 4**_

**Rabbit-Wolf VS Vampire**

**0-X-O-X-O-X-0**

Ruangan kastil yang dahulu begitu mewah,megah dan anggun kini benar benar porak poranda dikarenakan pertarungan antara _werewolf_ dan juga _vampire_ yang berada diruangan itu. Keadaan EXO semakin tersudut dengan hadirnya sang _leader_ dari _Vampire_ di tempat itu.

"Sudah ada kata untuk menyerah, Kim Junmyeon-ssi?"

"Tidak akan bodoh…." Suho mengeretakkan gigi serigala-nya dan menatap leader vampire itu dengan tatapan mata kuning miliknya yang tajam.

"Begitukah ?" kata Jinki sinis. "Kau bahkan tak peduli dengan tubuhmu dan anggota mu yang terluka…"

"HYUNG! JANGAN DENGARKAN DIA!" raung Kai dari sudut ruangan yang lain ditempat itu. Suho semakin mengeratkan gigi-nya. '_Brengsek…seberapa kalipun kami menyerang semua-nya tidak mempan…_'

'_Dia lebih bermain ke mental sepertinya—kalau begitu kami tidak boleh dengan mudahnya terpancing dengan kata katanya…_' batin Luhan.

"Kau pikir mereka akan semudah itu menyerah ?"

Sebuah suara lembut namun tegas membuat mereka semua terdiam dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu—seorang yeoja dan enam namja dengan garis garis hitam yang menghiasi wajah mereka. Pupil mata mereka berwarna pink,merah,biru,hijau,putih,kuning dan juga ungu.

(_**A/N**__: Buat mudah bayanginnya inget MV B.A.P yang '__**Bad Man**__'—tapi pupil matanya sesuai dengan warna mato mereka_)

'_Cih…Black Rabbit.._' batin Minho.

Suho menatap mereka bertujuh—merasa mengenali mereka. Mata Yeoja itu dan Mata Suho saling bertatapan bertemu satu sama lain

'_Ini efek mato ungu milikku yang sebenarnya oppa…'_

Suho sedikit tersentak kaget.

'_Iya,oppa tenang saja…aku memang sengaja menyambungkan pikiranmu denganmu sehingga kita bisa berkomunikasi tanpa diketahui oleh para makhluk itu…'_

Suho akhirnya mengerti.

"Ah…Selamat datang _Angela_ Park—Ah,atau mungkin kau lebih suka jika ku panggil Park Hajung ? Ku pikir Kibum akan benar benar menyulitkanmu…." Kata Jinki yang tetap tenang.

"Tsk—dia sudah ditahan jadi tidak terlalu menyulitkan juga sebenarnya…"kata Hajung datar. Jinki tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Masih bisa berbasa basi setelah nyaris membunuh _leader_ kami sekaligus menghancurkan kelompok kami eoh ?" sebuah suara membuyarkan acara tatap-menatap antara Hajung dan Jinki

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau di sini juga _Vincent_ Lee—Ah,_Dennis_ pasti sedang sekarat bukan ?" kata Jinki yang dengan nada merehkan sekaligus menatap sinis Sungmin—yang kini matanya berwarna merah muda keperakkan. Sungmin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Dibandingkan sekarat…aku dan _Nathan_ justru menemukan kelemahan racunmu itu bodoh…"bentak _Vincent_ keras. _Nathan_ menahan badan _Vincent_ dari belakang agar namja itu tak terpancing emosi dan menyerang Jinki.

"Ah, kupikir kau hanya sendirian ternyata ada _Nathan_ rupanya dan Ah—_Marcus_ juga rupanya… wah… wah mungkin sepertinya aku kurang beruntung hari ini tapi…."

Secepat kilat Jinki mendekati dan menciumi helaian rambut milik Hajung "Aku rindu dengan wujud _black rabbit_-mu ini…._Angela_ Park…".

**BRUAGGHHH DRAAAAAKK**

Hajung otomatis menendang perut Jinki hingga terpental ke posisinya yang tadi. "Cukup sudah basa basimu Jinki-oppa…atau boleh kupanggil Onew oppa…"

"YA! YEOJA PABO! MAU—"

"Sudahlah Taemin aku tak apa…"

"Setelah _Rivaille'Castle_ hancur kau ternyata sudah mengubah orang lain menjadi vampire untuk menjadi pengikutmu…ck—benar benar kau itu payah…" desis Hajung lagi dengan tatapan jijik.

Kai terkejut mendengar perkataan Hajung. '_Ka—kalau begitu….Berarti nuna….._'

Jinki hanya mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya.

"Hei…bukan hanya aku yang mengubahnya….penghuni selamat yang lainnya juga—hanya saja mereka yang memilih untuk ikut denganku—Omong omong tendanganmu lumayan juga…"

Tiba tiba, tanpa mereka sadari para member B.A.P sudah dibelakang mereka dan bersiap untuk menyerang mereka akan tetapi, Minho merubah dirinya menjadi ular piton dan menghempaskan mereka ber-empat ke lantai bawah.

'_Yang itu punya kekuatan shape shifter—perubah wujud rupanya…_' batin Youngjae. _Angela_,Zelo dan para Sapphire's Rabbit menyusul ke tempat mereka. "_Nathan_ oppa sebaiknya oppa dan Youngjae oppa membantu yang terluka oke…"

"Arrasseo…Youngjae-ya…kajja…." kata Nathan yang menjauhi mereka berserta Youngjae.

"_So…_" kata Kris mendekati Hajung "Umm,_Have any idea ?_"

"Entahlah ge…aku belum bisa memastikannya…" kata Hajung "—omong omong gege dan lainnya tak apa…"

"Entahlah tidak bisa dikatakan demikian ?"

"Kenapa ?" tanya Hajung. "Mereka sudah menyerang—oppadeul yang mempunyai kekuatan dari elemen alam—inti kekuatan kalian yah ?"

"Darimana kau tahu ?"

"Itu memang ciri khas mereka…" bisik Hajung. "Menyerang inti dan menghancurkan sisanya—sebelum mereka mengadu domba kita mereka juga hampir menghancurkan kelompok milik kakak-ku…"

"Jadi begitu…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Licik juga kalian langsung menyerang sebanyak itu…" desis Minho.

"Kalian lebih licik bodoh—"balas Tao. "Mempunyai kekuatan hebat tapi malah mengadu domba untuk menghancurkan…Ck—kekuatan kalian….apa hanya kata orang saja ?"

Minho dan Jonghyun mulai menatap Tao tajam.

"Seorang pecundang—Yah,mungkin itu yang benar…Pecundang hina yang melebihi seorang pecundang…" tambah Kai.

"KIM JONGIN ! Nuna tak pernah mengajarimu kata kata seperti itu…". Kai hanya menatap Taemin tajam.

"Kau bukan nuna-ku—" Desisnya tajam. Mata Kai—yang berwarna merah-bertatapan tajam dengan Mata milik Taemin.

"Dia nuna-nya Kai oppa ?" bisik Hajung pelan pada Kris.

Kris hanya mengangguk. "Dulunya dan ceritanya panjang—kalau kau mau tahu ceritanya…".

"Yah,kau bukan dia—Taemin nuna tidak akan pernah menggunakan boneka-nya untuk menyerang orang lain kecuali orang itu yang menyerang duluan tapi…tapi kau dengan tega-nya menyerang kami tanpa sebab bukan ?"

'_Tunggu…apa jangan jangan boneka kelelawar yang waktu itu milik yeoja itu…berarti yang mengawasi kami juga—yeoja itu…_' batin Tao.

"Begitu ? Jadi dari awal sudah ketahuan yah ?" gumam Taemin—yang mulai menundukkan kepala-nya—dengan pelan.

"Lalu kau mau apa ? Membunuh nuna-mu ? Aku yakin kau tidak bisa…" kata Jinki sinis.

'_Tsk—dia memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mulai memancing amarah…._' Batin _Marcus_ sinis.

"Tidak…" kata Kai pelan—sembari memejamkan matanya "Memang aku tak akan bisa membunuh Taemin nuna…tapi setidaknya…." Kai menatap Jinki dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Aku mungkin bisa membunuh akar awalnya dan mengembalikan nuna seperti dahulu lagi…"Kai mulai merubah wujudnya menjadi seekor serigala.

"KAI !" Kris berteriak—mencegah Kai terbawa emosi lagi—sayangnya terlambat, Kai tidak mempedulikan teriakkan Kris dan langsung menyerang Jinki. Taemin yang mengetahui arah serangan Kai langsung melindungi mereka semua dengan boneka-nya dan menghempaskan Kai hingga menabrak dinding yang berada tak jauh di belakang Taemin dan setelahnya Taemin menyusul Kai untuk menyerangnya.

"Kai-ah!" Kris hendak menyusul Kai dan Taemin namun tangannya ditahan oleh Hajung. "Tak usah ge…biar aku saja yang mengawasi Kai oppa…"

"Tapi—"

"Ini masalah antar saudara ge…" kata Hajung. "Kita tak bisa melerai mereka begitu saja…"

"Aku mengerti..tapi…"

"Tak apa apa ge….kan aku sudah bilang akan mengawasi mereka bukan ?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu Hajung-ssi…. Mohon bantuannya…."

Hajung mengangguk dan segera menyusul Taemin dan juga Kai.

"Sudahlah…kalian kalah jumlah dengan kami…menyerah saja…" kata _Vincent_ pada para Vampire itu.

"Tsk—memangnya kami semudah itu…"

"Tapi memang kenyataannya bukan ?" kata Kris. "Walau kalian melukai sebagian dari kami tapi tetap saja kan ? Kalian kalah jumlah dengan telak…."

"Begitukah ?" kata Jonghyun sinis. Tiba tiba dia langsung memperbanyak dirinya sendiri hingga tak bisa dibedakan mana dia yang asli mana yang bukan "Kalau begini kita impas bukan? Ah,ani…mungkin kami lebih unggul dari kalian…"

Daehyun menatap Zelo—ia mengerti maksud tatapan hyung-nya itu.

'_**Percuma hyung…sulit untuk dibedakan bahkan kekuatan mereka benar benar sama rata…**_'

'_**Tsk—berengsek…mirip dengan jurusku…**_' rutuk Daehyun.

"Sepertinya kita bisa memulainya…" kata Jinki dengan senyuman sinis-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BRAAAKKK BRUAAAAAGGGGHHHH**

Kai—dalam mode _werewolf_-nya—mulai membentur benturkan nuna-nya ke sembarang arah. Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukannya. Ia hanya ingin nuna-nya sadar.

Taemin beberapa kali hampir melukai kembarannya itu dengan boneka boneka petarung miliknya yang berbentuk Kelinci dengan seluruh permukaannya tertutup oleh Jarum. Untung saja kekuatan Teleportasi Kai sangat membantu dalam menghindari serangan jarak jauh yang memiliki kecepatan dan akurasi tinggi milik Taemin.

**Sraaaattt jleebbb**

"Arrrgghhh…" Kai meringis kesakitan. Beberapa jarum berhasil menancap di bahu werewolf-nya. Dan dengan sekali tarikan langsung menggores dengan dalam bahunya itu.

"Kena kau…Kim Jongin…" desis Taemin.

"Nuna sadarlah….jebaaaalll…." kata Kai yang meringis menahan rasa sakit.

"Aku sudah sadar Jongin-ie…."

"Apa maksud nuna ?" tanya Kai bingung dengan perkataan Taemin. "Ini bukan Taemin nuna yang ku kenal…"

"Aku sudah sadar—kalau kita memang tak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi manusia biasa dan mereka memang pantas mati…"

**DEG**

Tiba tiba, Kai teringat sesuatu—desanya dihancurkan dan penduduknya—Menurut informasi yang ia dengar—dibantai oleh sekelompok makhluk yang penduduknya tak dikenali. Kai ingat betapa ia merasa sakit hatinya melihat desanya—dimana ia menghabiskan masa kecil bersama nuna-nya. Itu adalah misi pertama para _werewolf_ EXO ketika itu, menyelidiki penyebab kehancuran desanya—desa para _puppet master_ berada.

Dalam keadaan panik sesampainya di sana,ia langsung berlari ke arah rumahnya—rumah kepala desa dan apa yang ia temukan di dalamnya sungguh membuatnya kaget sekaligus sangat ingin membuatnya mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya saat itu juga.

Appa,Umma dan beberapa orang penduduk desa—yang ia tahu sangat ingin mengusir dirinya sama seperti kedua orangtuanya—ditemukan tewas dengan tubuh menyatu membentuk seperti sebuah monster yang tampak mengerikan—terjahit satu sama lain dengan mata yang mancarkan aura ketakutan. Bahkan, Kai langsung keluar dari rumah itu karena mual dan tak tahan dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya dan langsung menyender ke dinding teras rumahnya dalam keadaan pucat dan nyaris pingsan—itu yang ia dengar dari cerita Suho.

"Ja—Jangan bilang kalau nuna…."

"Benar Jongin-ie—aku yang membunuh mereka…"

Kai benar benar Shock dengan pengakuan Taemin. Berarti itu jugalah yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia tak menemukan mayat nuna-nya diantara mayat keluarga-nya.

"Nunaa….Waeyo ? Kau jahat sekali…"

"Jahat ya ?" kata Taemin pelan.

Kai masih terdiam—menatap nunanya tak percaya sama sekali. Nuna-nya yang termasuk anak manis dan baik hati bisa jadi sekejam ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ia pergi meninggalkan desanya ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

|| || _**To Be Continued**_ || ||

.

.

.

.

.

.

|| Author's Note ||

Woii….i'm back woiii! *dilempar sandal sama Readers*

Uhuh…mianhae author telat dan lama sekali update-nya ;A; Feel author buat FF genre 'Fantasy/Action' ini tiba tiba ngilang ditengah jalan ;A; Mungkin karena author udah lama gak nonton film action yang keras(yang ada tembakan tembakan, gedebak gedebuk(?),dll) jadinya agak menghilang sepertinya padahal biar mulihin ide adegan action di otak saya.

Saya ampe bikin beberapa FF 'Romance' lagi biar tiba tiba dapet Feel 'Action' But well…it's not successfull… ._.)v Entah juga mungkin pengaruh Un-Mood akibat beberapa SiDers yang nggak meyakinkan saya apa harus melanjutkan cerita ini lalu beberapa chingudeul di kelas saya (especially sih yang Namja) yang ngeganggu saya di saat saya menulis garis besar beberapa rencana FF KaiSoo dan yang lainnya di binder saya ditambah hape saya (yang masih) di tangan guru kimia nan killer itu-_- dasar nasip….. #curcol

Sebenarnya alur cerita FF ini udah ampe ending-nya (tenang di bikin happy ending kok) tapi yah, entahlah khusus yang ini sepertinya saya (lagi lagi) pusing mikirin gimana alur pertarungannya *seketika pundung*

Mungkin ada yang mau idein gimana pertarungannya ? Boleh kok via PM FFn atau DM Twitter juga boleh /plak/ mungkin ini juga kesalahan author karena kebanyakan chara yang author pake—tapi yah sudahlah..sudah terlanjur…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Last,

Review Juseyo ^^

Your Reviews is My Mood maker Guys^^


End file.
